Christmas Celebration
by nicoleloudanielle18
Summary: A KHR Secret Santa 2016 Entry: Tsuna wondered why Reborn was ignoring, hiding or running away from him. Not only Reborn but the rest of his guardians too. He felt lonely and decided to stroll around town. But when he came back to the HQ, why is the HQ pitch dark? Read and Find out


Title: Christmas Celebration (KHR Secret Santa 2016)

Dedicated to: Lightning515

Characters: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Adult! Reborn (mentions of 10th Generation Vongola Family and the Arcobalenos)

Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort

Timeline: 10 years later

Rating: K+

Warning: It may contain a lot of OOC as it has been ages since I last wrote about KHR. Plus, it is also my first time writing R27 (and Hurt/Comfort type of story, so it might not be that good), so hope you like it. (Additionally, I decided to mixed your wishlist A&B a little bit due to lack of preparation. I was a bit busy for the whole week, so I apologize in advance *dogeza*)

Another warning, forgive my writing style as it is really been ages. Plus, if there is a similar story to this, please note that it is simply coincidental as I have not been on this site for months nor reading KHR fanfics. (I'm focused on Yuri! On Ice in AO3).

Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei.

Enjoy~!

* * *

It's the 24th day of December today afternoon in Italy and most people were out with their family and or loved ones, enjoying their time before Christmas. But in a certain place called Vongola Headquarters and most of the people residing there were instead of preparing for Christmas, all of them were busy with their work. They were either signing reports or were on a mission.

Speaking of work, there's one person who is more busy than anyone else in the headquarters.

His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short. He's the 10th Boss of the infamous and strongest famiglia in the world and one-third of the Trinisette: Vongola Famiglia.

Tsuna sighed as he signing some papers that keeps on piling up on his desk work every single day. Whenever he looked at it, he couldn't help himself but thinking that he might get a headache just thinking about it and what had caused to have such an amount of paperworks (mainly Hibari and Mukuro).

Tsuna stretched his arms up and sighed in relief, after signing the last paper on his desk. He was very relieved that everything is done and he is now free for the whole day.

After stretching, he saw the date today and jumped out of his working chair and dashed out of his office. Probably searching for a certain Sun Arcobaleno, who no one knows where he is.

After running here and there, he finally saw glimpse of black fedora and black suit man at the direction where the kitchen was, so he ran to catch up.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out for Reborn, who was now in his adult form. The now handsome Reborn turned his head and saw Tsuna, he quickly walked faster(surprisingly) until Tsuna caught up to him (who was surprisingly faster than when he was 14). Tsuna panted heavily then composed himself and was about to speak to Reborn but instead, he blinked his eyes and looked around when he realized that Reborn disappeared out of nowhere.

Tsuna pouted at this.

* * *

For the past thirty minutes and it was already past 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Tsuna has been chasing after Reborn, who was ignoring his existence and running away from him (He is having a hard time to disappear because of his current form, unlike the baby form), the maids and butlers who were working for them were looking at Tsuna in amusement and wonder.

Right now, Tsuna is now walking towards the garden when he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto talking in a hushed manner. Tsuna beaming to see his friends slash guardians, he approached them. Yamamoto, who noticed Tsuna, nudged Gokudera in the arms with his elbow before waving at Tsuna. Gokudera turned his head and saw his beloved juudaime walking towards them. He beamed for a while then his eyes widened in horror before grabbing Yamamoto's arms and ran away.

"Sorry Juudaime! Yamamoto and I have some urgent to do!" Gokudera shouted as he poorly dragged the swordsman away.

Tsuna sweatdropped at this as he waved his hand at his friends. He sighed as soon as he stopped waving. He turned his feet around and lurked around back inside the mansion, hoping to catch glimpse of Reborn.

As he stroll around the mansion, he saw Lambo and Ipin who were walking together until they saw him. They froze on the spot before smiling awkwardly at him before walking away. It was the same with Fuuta, who he accidentally caught him doing some cooking in the kitchen, along with Bianchi and the girls (which made him wonder why they were there in the first place). Ryohei was the only person acting all normal, with his loud "EXTREME" as he was jogging out, telling him that he was on a mission.

The last people he really wanted to see were Mukuro and Hibari who were at the front door, debating about something.

Tsuna sighed as a headache was forming in his head but he decided to end their debating before further damage can happen, so he walked towards his two strongest guardians.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro, what's going on?" Tsuna asked them nicely. Over the past years, he was able to overcome his fear to talk to them.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Omnivore, what are you doing here?"

Mukuro laughed his signature laugh, "Kufufufu~ you look like someone dumped a pail full of water on you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna pouted at that statement, "Not funny, Mukuro. But seriously, why are you arguing?"

Hibari ignored the question and instead walked away with elegance. Leaving Mukuro to answer the question.

"Kufufu~ Little birdie was just mad that the Arcobaleno Reborn assigned us the same mission. No need to worry your little head, Vongola Decimo."

Hearing Reborn's name, he immediately asked for his whereabouts. Mukuro pointed at the direction towards the stairs and "kufufu"-ed as he disappeared into mist.

Tsuna frowned at this, wondering why everyone seem to be ignoring him or running away from him.

'Did I do something wrong?' Tsuna thought, feeling dejected and frustrated.

* * *

Tsuna finally found Reborn, caught him and held his hand before he disappeared again. Reborn turned his head and looked at Tsuna with his usual expression. Tsuna looked back at him, "Why are you avoiding me, Reborn? Did I do something?"

Reborn only smirked at this, "What are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna? I only saw you now. I was informed that you were running around like an idiot, searching for me. Did you miss me that much?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes when he saw that certain glint on that obsidian-colored eyes. He is somehow getting mad at this point but he just sighed helplessly before asking Reborn, "Reborn, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Tsuna? I am flattered but I'll be going somewhere, and you do no-"

Tsuna exploded at this, never expecting Reborn to be this heartless.

"Fine! Go to that so called "mission" for all I care and all I want was for you to celebrate Christmas with me with everyone but you decided, without my permission to assign them a mission. Aren't you my lover? Why are you acting like I am still a student to you? If so, then be that way and hope you die somewhere!" Tsuna turned around and walked away, dark aura suddenly surrounded his being, leaving Reborn.

* * *

'That jerk! Stupid Reborn. Stupid, stupid, stupid...' Tsuna cursed Reborn in his mind.

Tsuna sighed and slumped on the couch in his office. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed sadly, never expected Reborn to be such a jerk.

'I only wanted to celebrate Christmas with him, why is he being like this? Stupid, jerk, bastard...' Tsuna could feel tears forming at the corner of his eyes but immediately rubbed it off and stood up from the couch and walked towards the door, decided to take a stroll around town.

* * *

"No! I don't need any escorts with me in town." Tsuna stubbornly said as he fixing what he was wearing

"But boss-"

"Nope. I don't need one. Thank you for the offer but no, and my answer is final." Tsuna turned around and was ready to go out when...

"You are really stubborn, Tsuna. And stupid. What if you got killed, not that I am worried."

Tsuna turned his head and glared at the owner of the suave voice, which turns out to be Reborn.

"Why do you care?" Tsuna turned his head away and set on his journey by foot until he disappeared into the woods, towards the town.

Reborn shook his head, in amusement or something else. No one knows.

"Kufufufu~ A lovers' spat, Arcobaleno Reborn? Never knew he would snap like that and it was amusing. Guess your plan failed." said the certain creepy illusionist, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere beside Reborn.

Reborn turned his head at the side and gave Mukuro a glare that only happens once in a million, before the corner of his lips turned in his infamous smirk before walking back inside the mansion.

"You should probably worry about your "lovers' spat" as you called it with a certain bird, Mukuro. Ciao."

* * *

He has been strolling around town for three hours now and now it is quarter to six o'clock,

Tsuna strolled the town, full of different Christmas decorations and people, who were strolling together with family, friends and even their lovers.

He was envious of them, to be together with their significant others to celebrate Christmas. He could only sigh hopelessly.

'Stupid Reborn, did you really have fun making me miserable? Do you even know how lonely I felt? I am homesick too and instead of comforting me, you only make me work, work and work.'

He sighed as he sat down on a bench, beside the lamp post. He dug his fingers around his jeans as he watched the first snow falling all around the town of Sicily, in sadness and hopelessness.

"Sawada-san? What are you doing here alone?"

Tsuna glanced through the corner of his eyes to see Uni, wearing her usual cape and hat but this time, she was wearing clothes that are suitable for the season, along with Gamma who was wearing his usual mafia suit.

Tsuna smiled cheerfully, happy that he saw Uni and Gamma, but the smile did not reached his eyes, which Uni noticed and could only smile mysteriously.

* * *

Both Tsuna and Uni strolled around town, buying souvenirs and talking about stuffs, Christmas traditions in each town between Japan and Italy. They even exchange intel about Christmas traditions withing their respective famiglia, which Gamma was a bit skeptical as to why they were talking about it.

Tsuna was able to enjoy his time with Uni and Gamma and a bit sad when Uni and Gamma had to go.

Uni smiled at him and said that everything will be fine and that there is no need to doubt, which Tsuna became confused but disregarded the thought as he waved his hand goodbye to them before he decided to come back to the headquarters soon or he will have to face Reborn, to give a lecture.

* * *

Tsuna stared in front of the entrance to mansion in bewilderment.

The mansion was pitch black. The lights were all turned off. He did not even see anyone, no single human being can be spotted.

Tsuna doesn't know if he is supposed to laugh or just crying his frustrations out but decided against it, so he just entered the mansion.

He walked along the hallway and saw a light through the door that was slightly opened. It was at the direction towards the ballroom.

Curiosity took Tsuna and decided to check it out, so he walked towards the door and pushed the door to open widely and his eyes widened in surprise.

Crackling sounds made from confettis greeted him and shouts from all the members of the Famiglia.

"Merry Christmas, Juudaime!"

"Merry Christmas, boss..."

"Merry Christmas, Tsuna!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THE EXTREME! NOW JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, SAWADA!"

"Kufufufu~ Merry Christmas, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Should I possess your body as a gift?"

"Happy Birthday, Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san!"

"Happy Birthday, Tsuna-nii!"

"Tsuna, here's a cake for you. You should better this. I made this especially for you." Tsuna turned blue at this but he was more shocked when he heard other voices.

"Oi, Trash. Don't you dare cry on me or I'll kill you."

"VOOOOOIIIIIIII!"

"Ushishishishi, are you surprised to see the prince, Sawada?"

"I think he was mortified to see your face, Bel-senpa- Itai..."

"Don't throw them, damn frog!"

"Trash, don't you dare cry in front of boss."

"Hai, hai~ Merry Christmas!"

"You look dumb, kora!"

"Don't go sentimental on us, Sawada."

"Give me money and I'll let you cry."

"It's been a while."

"I can't believe that the 10th boss of Vongola is this childish."

"Why are you even crying, Sawada? You look pathetic."

"Aren't you referring to yourself, lackey."

"Reborn! Go die!"

Bam! Skull got his planted at the wall beside where Tsuna was standing.

"Sawada-san, Merry Christmas."

And others, whom he could not recognize but he can see Dino, Basil, even Oregano and Turmeric. What surprised him the most is...

"Tsu-kun~ Merry Christmas. You should go home once in a while, ne?"

"Tsuna! Hug papa!"

Tsuna couldn't contain his feelings anymore and bursted out into tears and hugged his Maman, leaving poor Iemitsu sulking at the corner.

* * *

Tsuna enjoyed his time as he celebrated his Christmas with everyone, including his parents. He almost laugh at Gokudera doing dogeza, continuously apologizing for being so rude earlier that day. Yamamoto laughed at this, saying that it was a game of hide and seek and Gokudera called him "Yakyuu Baka". Ryohei, Hibari and Xanxus seem to be in a drinking contest while Lussuria was cheering on them. Mukuro seem to be pranking poor Lambo. Chrome, Kyoko, Uni and Haru were talking about clothes. The others, they were in their own groups, talking and sparring. There is also someone stripping then started dancing like a madman.

Tsuna could only smile in pure bliss. He was very happy and considered the day as the best moment that happened to him this year.

He learned from Mukuru and Gokudera that Reborn was the one who planned the whole party and he looked around to find Reborn but the person in question was nowhere to be found.

He sighed, trying not to feel dejected until he saw Reborn at the balcony, alone. He decided to confront him, so he walked towards the balcony.

* * *

Reborn leaning his body against the fences at the balcony with a wine glass in his right hand. He smirked when he heard the door at the balcony opened and closed within five seconds, he knows who it is without looking.

"How's the party? Is it to your liking, Tsuna?"

"I heard from Mukuro and Gokudera-kun. Is that the reason why you are avoiding me?"

"Yes, in a way."

"I...see."

What Reborn did not expect was hearing someone sobbing behind him. Reborn leaned away from the fence and turned around to see Tsuna covering his face, crying his heart out.

Reborn walk towards Tsuna and grabbed the latter's hand and pulled him into a hug, who in return hugged him back, crying some more.

When Reborn felt that Tsuna finally calmed down, he pulled slightly away from the hug to see Tsuna's face. He moved his hand to reach Tsuna's face and wiped some dried tears from his cheek.

"I guess I went overboard. It was worth it." Reborn simply stated.

Tsuna choked out a laughter but only shook his head, cannot win against his tutor and lover.

Reborn rested his palm against Tsuna's cheek, who closed his eyes, feeling the warmth seeping through him.

Tsuna felt a warm pair of lips against his own and kissed him. He smiled and slowly kissed him back then he heard a loud sound, his intuition telling him that it was fireworks.

Reborn pulled away from the kiss, looked at Tsuna and smiled. Not the usual smile but a smile that was only reserved to Tsuna and no one else.

.

.

.

"Merry Christmas, Tsuna."

"Merry Christmas, Reborn."

* * *

A/N: So... I do not know what to say but I will say that this is not my forte but I tried my best. Please read and review your pointers and criticisms. It is very welcome but please, do it in a nice way and not be rude. Happy Holidays, everyone!

Also, regarding "Friends to Lovers", I will try my best of my abilities to update.

That is all,

Luna Ichinomiya.


End file.
